


My "Quiet Victories" verse

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Filk, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I first heard <a href="http://steve.savitzky.net/Songs/quiet/">Quiet Victories</a> by <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/mdlbear/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/mdlbear/"><b>mdlbear</b></a> in August of 2008 at Kathy's bash. I hid in the stairwell to listen because I wasn't comfortable crying in public. (Nevermind that the only dry eyes in the house belonged to people under the age of 15. And maybe Steve, who had, of course, heard it before, and besides, if he tears up, nobody else gets to hear the rest of the song.)</p><p>I've been working on a verse for it since approximately two weeks later, and it's finally come together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My "Quiet Victories" verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet Victories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4209) by Steve Savitsky. 



> I first heard [Quiet Victories](http://steve.savitzky.net/Songs/quiet/) by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mdlbear/profile)[**mdlbear**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mdlbear/) in August of 2008 at Kathy's bash. I hid in the stairwell to listen because I wasn't comfortable crying in public. (Nevermind that the only dry eyes in the house belonged to people under the age of 15. And maybe Steve, who had, of course, heard it before, and besides, if he tears up, nobody else gets to hear the rest of the song.)
> 
> I've been working on a verse for it since approximately two weeks later, and it's finally come together.

No goblin fey with magic charms  
Came to your home like trickster thieves  
To steal your children from your arms  
And trade them for some paper leaves  
Court dates and forms, and sign-your-name  
Or you're not fit for motherhood.  
You swallow down your rage and shame,  
Do everything they say you should.

  


> You know that one phone call from spite  
>  Could put you through it all again.  
>  For now you've won your family's right  
>  To stay at home and live as kin.


End file.
